How We Spent 3 Days in Each Other's Bodies
by lauren loves tsl x3
Summary: Zack and Cody are always fighting. One day, someone decides to step in and try to get them to see each other in a different way. R&R. ZackxOC CodyxMax COMPLETE. New ch. 1.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 -- The Beginning

Author's Note: This my first fanfic so R&R. I also appreciate constructive critism.

Also, this is sort of based off of Freaky Friday (the newer version. I'm not quite sure if the original has the same concept.)

Last, I redid this chapter a bit so its a little different.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Suite Life of Zack and Cody. I wish I did though, hehe. I own the waitress and the fortune thingy though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ZACK! Give me it back!" Cody yelled at his brother while chasing after him. Zackary Martin, mischevious twin, had decided he would steal Cody's "blankie" and use it for blackmail. He turned his head towards him and taunted,"Fat chance, little brother!" However, he did not expect his mother to walk in at that moment and stopped short. From behind, Cody caught up to him, jumped on his back and got him in a chokehold, yelling in his ear.

"That's enough, you two!" Carey said, having quite enough of her sons' argueing,"Zack, give Cody his blanket back and Cody get off of your brother and apologize to each another OR you won't see the outside of this suite for the next 2 months." Knowing that she was serious, they obliged.

"When will you two stop bickering and get along? You're brothers. You're stuck with each other forever," Carey lectured, in the bleak hope that the boys will understand and finally get along.

"Brothers are supposed to fight. It's in our hereditary genes," Cody explained.

"Uh, I'm wearing Levi's, dude," the older, but less bright twin said, looking confused. The other two looked at him in disbelief.

"How _did_ you manage to make it past kindergarten, Zack?" Cody asked, honestly bewildered.

"Copying your homework, of course," Zack said proudly, not catching the sarcasm. Shaking her head, Carey said," Anyway... Were going to get some Italian food. So go get changed into something presentable."

_A half an hour later..._

"Can I help you?" a waitress with a kind face said.

"Why yes. I would like a salad and a water. And, for the boys, two orders of pasta and two Cokes," Carey replied to her.

"Ok. I be back with your food soon," she replied.

"Well, this is nice, isn't it guys?" Carey said to her sons, while waiting for their food.

"Sure," Zack muttered.

"Sure," Cody said, simultaneously, trying to annoy him.

"Are you copying me?"

"Are you copying me?"

"Stop it, Cody!"

"Stop it, Cody!"

"I'm an idiot!"

"You're an idiot!"

"Boys!" Carey said, with clenched teeth.

"Here is your food," the kind faced waitress said, interjecting in the current argument.

"Thank you very much. It looks delicious," Carey said, trying and failing to hide her embarassment.

After the meal, the mother was thoroughly annoyed and ready to leave. When they left the store, there was a homeless man sitting out front, and as the boys walked by, he handed them two pieces of paper. Carey rushed them away and told them not to go near strangers. They slowed down a little bit and read the papers,"

"The problems are unseen by one another,

so a miled walked in the shoes of each other,

is what is needed.

And when that is completed,

doing a selfless act,

is what will give you yourself back."

Neither of them understood it or cared.As they started to walk, all of sudden two strikes of lighting appeared hitting them. When they were still alive and no one around them seemed to noticea thing, they did not say a word because it sounded crazy. They just put the papers in their pockets and kept walking home. When they arrived, Carey sent the boys to their room, where they immediately went to sleep, oblivious to the problems in store.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohhh, the suspense P. Obviously, we all know what is going to happen because it's not exactly subtle. So, what did you guys think of the beginning? It's kind of boring but there's not much really to write. I know my fortune was corny but I'm a terrible poet. Any suggestions for upcoming chapters are appreciated. Also, I know it was short and I will try and make the other chapters longer. Reviews please

I have the second chapter just about complete and I'll post it if I get reviews.


	2. The Switch

Chapter 2 -- The Switch

Author's Note: In this chapter, I was originally going to just have Cody and Zack's POV's but I'm terrible at writing in first person, so instead everything in _italics _are Cody's thoughts and **bold **are Zack's thoughts ( well, their minds, not their bodies.) Also, to make things less confusing, from now on until they switch back, when I say Cody, I mean Cody in Zack's body and when I say Zack, I mean Zack in Cody's body. So, we know who is who, but anyone they come in contact with in the story thinks they are the other person. Understand? I hope so, cuz I dunno how else to explain it, lol.

OOh, and thanks for the reviews .

Disclaimer: I don't own TSLOZAC.

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

Cody heard the alarm beeping and got up yawning, to turn it off. He always woke up to it while Zack never seemed to hear it. Or he just pretended not to. Being so early in the morning, Cody was oblivious to the fact that he had just gotten out of Zack's bed and that his own body was lying in the other bed. He walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth, with his eyes half opened. He proceeded to do other "bathroom duties" and walked by the mirror and was forced to do a double take.

_Why the hell is Zack looking at me from the mirror? That should be my face! This is really weird._

He went back into his bedroom and saw ... HIS BODY!

_I'M DEAD! AHHHH! But... I'm still here. OH MY GOD! I'M A GHOST! AAAAAAHHHH!_

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"NOO! Don't let the flying monkies eat me!" Zack screamed, jumping up and hit his head on the headboard,"OW!" Zack, being wide awake now, looked at Cody in confusion. Yawning, he said,"Hey, Codester. Whats up? Why are you... ME!" He jumped out of bed and said,"Whatever you are, don't hurt my body... Hurt Cody's! Mine's cuter!"

**What is going on here? This is too weird. It's not normal to be seeing your body walking around but you're not in it!**

"It's me. Cody!" Zack was still looking confused and scared as ever so Cody grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom to look in the mirror.

"OHMYGOD. I look like... I look like... I'm a nerd!" and with that, started crying.

"Get ahold of yourself, woman!" Cody said.

**Did he just call me a woman?**

"Did you just call me a woman?"

"YES. I just called you a woman, you crybaby."

"Wait a sec. I'm always the one who calls you a crybaby. Since when could you call me one?"

"Well, since I'm in your body and you're crying!"

"Shut up. What happened? What the hell is going on here?

"I-I don't ... know."

"That's a first."

"Shut up."

_I wonder what happened... How did I get in Zack's body? Last night, I was in my body and I fell asleep in my bed and then I woke up in his body._

**Oh god. Am I gonna be a nerd for the rest of my life?**

"Are you thinking, Zack?"

**Oh right. Hm. Switching bodies. Oh hell, I'm going crazy.**

"I'll tell you what's going on, buddy! We're going crazy!"

_Maybe he's right..._

"We're not going crazy. There has to be a perfectly rational explanation for this."

"I don't know what rational means, but there's probably a good, normal reason why we're in each other's bodies."

"Boys! Time for school."

**Uh-oh.**

_Uh-oh._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hm. I wonder whats gonna happen. Actually, I already know because it's my story, lol. Review and tell me what you think. Also, starting next chapter, problems will occur and it will get much more interesting. But, I'm in the middle of moving and were disconnecting my computer so I don't know when I can update again. Probably by next week.


	3. Problems

Author's Note;; Ok, so I lied. I'm posting another chapter. But, only because I need to know if you guys understand it. Because it's difficult to write as a character whose being another character. So, can you understand it and do you guys like it? But this will be the last chapter for about a week, maybe less.

Disclaimer;; I don't own The Suite Life. I do own Kasie though.

The boys walked out of their bedrooms to go see their mom.

"-fake coughs- Mom! I'm sick. -more fake coughs- I have to stay home," Zack said overly dramaticly.

"Why are you trying to get out of going to school with such a bad act, Cody? That's usually Zack," Carey said suprised.

"HEY! I'm -- I mean, ZACK'S not that bad at acting," Zack said, thinking quickly. Carey raised her eyebrows and was about to say something when ...

"Sorry, mom. I don't know how we ever expected to get out of that. You're way too smart for us," Cody said and grabbed Zack's arm. "Come on, little brother." Carey just shook her head. _Too much weird stuff's been going on here lately_, she thought.

"What are we gonna do, Code? We CAN'T go to school like this," Zack whined to his brother.

"We have to. Otherwise mom will get suspicious," Cody replied.

"Maybe... we should just tell mom," Zack said, miserably.

"NO! She'll think we're crazy! We have to go to school and act normal," Cody said, shaking his brother.

"If we were acting normal, I'd have socked you already for calling me a woman and a crybaby and I wouldn't BE IN MY BROTHER'S BODY!"

"I know. But, something happened. I just don't know what. Let's just go through today as normal as possible and we'll figure it out when we get home."

"Fine. But, you better not make me into a geek."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine."

_A half hour later in the lobby..._

"Hey sweet thang," Zack said when he saw Maddie.

"Uh. Cody, are you ok? You sound kinda like Zack," she said, puzzled.

"Uh, er, yeah. I'm great. I'm just.. uhh..." Zack replied, unsure of what excuse to use.

**Oh, no. I'm gonna mess this up already.**

"Making fun of me," Cody said, saving him.

"Yeah. I'm making fun of Zack. Because he's always saying that to you. You know."

**THANK YOU, CODY!**

"Ohh. Ok. Do you guys want some candy?"

"No, we gotta get to school," Cody said, trying to get her to stop talking.

"Ok, cya." And then they walked out of the Tipton.

"Wow, that was a close one. Thanks man," Zack said, gratefully.

"Your welcome. But, listen Zack. Your going to have to start acting more smart and less... like you. And, I have to dumb myself down. How's this? Dude, you gotta chill, man. It ain't serious. Aiiight, dude?" and crossed his arms in an attempt to act cool.

"Codeman. No. How about you just don't talk the way you talk. Oh man. We're so dead." He walked away shaking his head and got on his skateboard. Cody followed suit and they went to school. When they got there, they met up with Tapeworm and Max and all four did their handshake.

"So Cody, you ready for that math test?" Tapeworm asked. Zack was busy looking at the cheerleaders and didn't realize he was talking to him until Cody stepped on his foot. Hard.

"OW!" he yelled and then muttered "sorry. What happened?

"I asked if you're ready for the math test."

"Hahaha. Yeah right.. When I am I ever..?" and realized what he was saying and quickly added," not ready? Anyways, let's get inside, guys. We have to be on time for class." Max and Tapeworm just looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Cody lagged behind, and started to get really worried.

_He's gonna blow this. I may as well get ready for the psych ward._

Zack's POV

I walked into Cody's first period math class and I already knew I was screwed. Cody takes advanced math for geeks and I barely can get a C in regular math. And, they had a test. Damn it all!

People I recognized as the people at the geek lunch table kept wishing me good luck. I didn't really pay attention until one girl stood out. I never noticed her before but she was so pretty. Even prettier than Maddie. She had long brown hair, blue eyes and she was a little taller then me. But, it wasn't just that she was pretty, like the cheerleaders. She had a beauty about her that didn't need makeup or anything. But, there was something more about her. I didn't know what it was though. How come I never noticed her before?

"Hey, Tapeworm. Whose that girl in the back with the brown hair and wearing the pink skirt?" I whispered.

"That's Kasie. You should know that though. You guys are always partners and you're in 3 of her classes, dude," Tapeworm whispered back, looking at me funny.

"Yeah, I know. I just couldn't seem to remember her name," I said, laughing a little. The teacher passed out the tests and I took one look at it and knew I was screwed. This was way past any math I was capable of doing. But, after seeing that girl, Kasie, I didn't even care anymore. I copied a couple answers from Tapeworm but then filled the rest in with anything because the teacher was looking suspicious. For the rest of the class period, I just kept staring at Kasie. One time she caught me watching her and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow. Zack likes a girl for more than just looks. It seems a little not like him but hey. They switched bodies, remember? If you want to know whats gonna happen, review. And, I won't update again unless I get reviews on this chapter or the last one.


	4. Cody's Good Day and Zack's Bad Day

A/N;; Yay! I had a little time in between moving to post another chapter. It's really long but oh well. Also, please leave reviews because I really need to know what you guys think of it.

Disclaimer;; I don't own The Suite Life. I do own Kasie and Mrs. Muckle though.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cody's POV

I walked into Zack's first period math class and boy, was I ready. I'm normally in an advanced math class so this would be super easy. I kind of already knew what they were doing anyway because I did Zack's homework for him last night. I sat down next to Max and took out Zack's homework and waited for class to begin.

"Dude. Why do you look like you're actually looking forward to class?" Max asked me, with a peculiar look on her face.

"Oh, uh. I dunno. But, dude I'm not. You know." I said. She just shook her head and started talking to the girl next to her. I shook my long blonde hair out of my face and slouched in my seat a little, attempting a more Zack-like posture.

"Pass up your homework now. And if you haven't done it, you're in trouble. That means you, Mr. Martin," Mrs. Muckle said, looking directly at me.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Muckle, I have done my homework," I said, with a smile. She rolled her eyes as we passed up our homework.

"Ok then, Mr. Martin. If you have done your homework, you can answer the first question," she said, smirking. She seemed to be thinking I wouldn't be able to do it. But, I'm the smart twin, which she didn't know. She put up the first problem A/N;; I'm TERRIBLE at math and I can't remember the type of math I did in 8th grade so we'll just pretend I said the problem she put up and said,"Now, Zackary, please enlighten the class with your.. intelligence," and looked like she was about to laugh. The whole class snickered at her remark.

"My pleasure," I said and did the entire problem correctly and without hesitation. She looked baffled at 'Zack's' new found intelligence, as did the rest of the class.

"What did you do? Steal Cody's brain?" Max whispered, when I sat down.

"No. I actually read the textbook," I said back. She just looked amazed. I didn't even think at the time that I may end up ruining Zack's reputation.

The rest of Zack's classes went smoothly like that until lunchtime where I met up with Zack. He didn't look too happy.

"My life sucks!" he said miserably and let his head fall on the table, hard. A minute later, he muttered,"Ow."

"Why, dude? Today's been fantastic. All my classes were easy as anything," I replied happily.

"Well, how DANDY for you then, buddy," he snapped,"That's because you've spent the day in MY life. My life is awesome. But yours. Man, you are a nerd. The only good thing about today has been.. Kasie," and that was when he smiled. I had been drinking a carton of milk, but spit it all over the table when he said that. I heard someone mutter,"nice one, dude," but I paid no attention.

"KASIE? Your crushing on Kasie Maxwell? Dude, she's way out of your league. You might have a chance with the cheerleaders, but Kasie is the smartest person I've ever met. She would definitely not go for you."

"Since when has Cody had a chance with cheerleaders and not have a chance with a smart girl?" someone said behind me. I whipped around and breathed a sigh of relief when it was just Max and Tapeworm.

"Nevermind, dude. But, anyway, Za--Cody, how do you like her?"

"I don't know, man. She's just so pretty and sweet and has something about her."

'Oh boy. Zack's got it bad. I think maybe my body is getting to him,' I thought. 'We gotta fix this before he goes and gets ME dating his dream girl.'

BRING. BRING.

That was the lunch bell.

"Hey, guys. We better go or were gonna be late to class," I said to my friends.

"Yeah. I wonder what were doing in gym," Zack said, walking out the lunchroom. I stopped short, even though my friends didn't notice.

'GYM! Oh, man. Zack's rep is gonna die now. He's gonna kill me," I thought, and winced already knowing the pain I was in for.

Zack's POV

All day I've been pushed around and done badly in class and been called a geek and a nerd. My day has been hell. I never realized the crap Cody went through in a day. I knew Cody's day had been great but later on, it won't be so much.

'God. I wish we could switch back, before he sees what goes on. He might tell mom my secret,' I thought, desperately hoping for a miracle. I started to cry a little but I wouldn't allow myself to break down and be ridiculed even more.

'Maybe I'll be lucky. Maybe it won't happen today. Maybe. Maybe. Maybe,' I begged silently. Then, I saw her again. And I eased up and stopped worrying. Kasie. God, she could work miracles. Just the sight of her made me feel like everything is right in the world. But, for some reason, I couldn't seem to talk to her. All day, every time I tried, I got tongue tied and ended up looking like an idiot in front of her.

'Why can't I just flirt with her, like I do with every other girl?' I wondered,"It isn't that freaking hard. I'm gonna do it. Now. GO.'

"Hey, Kasie!" I said, just loud enough for that wonderful being to hear.

"Hi, Cody," she said, and walked over,"what's new?"

"Uhh.. no-nothing. Ju-just the usual," I replied, trying not to bomb. We started walking down the hallway, and she said," So, did you do your history homework yet?"

"Uh.. yeah, I did. But, I had a little trouble. History's NOT my best subject."

"Oh. I find that hard to believe. You are the most intellectual boy I have ever met."

"You mean, geek."

"What? No, I don't. I mean, you're really smart. But not only that. You're nice and sweet and caring."

'Wow, she likes me,' I thought happily.

"Thanks, Kasie. I'm glad you think that. Because I think the same about you." She stopped walking and turned to look at me," Listen," she began.

"I really like you. I have liked you for awhile. And, I didn't think you liked me too, but now I get the impression that you do. So, maybe would you like to go out with me sometime, Cody?" I was all set to say yes of course, until I heard that last word. Cody. Oh god. The girl I like likes my brother. Damn. All this time she thought I was Cody. And why wouldn't she? I'm in his body. I didn't even realize it when I was talking to her.

I started to feel dizzy and light headed. Tears started appearing in my eyes and I just ran away from her, not noticing the shouts from her to come back. I ran into the bathroom and into a stall and just sat down to cry. I finally had been broken down. After the terrible day I had and all the secrets I had been holding inside and then, the girl I like rejecting me for my brother, I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to cry. Even though it made me seem like a girl, I had to cry and get all the pain out. But, all of a sudden, I started feeling really dizzy again. I opened up the stall and tried to walk ot but I ended up tripping over something that wasn't there. I fell to the ground, as if I were watching from the outside and I wasn't in my own body. I started feeling numb and then... All went black.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry I left it at a kind of cliffie. But, it seemed an appropriate place to end. Any ideas as to what happened and what will happen to Zack? Also, in later chapters Cody will start to fall for someone he didn't expect to fall for also. Who do you think it will be.. London, Max, Maddie or a new charrie entirely? Also, the fainting thing and the things Zack were worried about Cody finding out will all make sense later. Zack and Cody both have secrets that will come out later. But, for now, you should review.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note;;

Hey, all my loyal readers and reviewers

I would like to first thank you all for reading my story and liking it as a lot of you seem too, lol. I've gotten much more reviews than I would have expected and I greatly appreciate that.

However, I'm sorry to say I will not be updating soon. My internet service was taken off when I moved because the internet lines in our new house weren't on and now they are, but for some reason the people from the internet company have to reinstall our dsl lines. Because of this, I can't get online on my desktop which is where all my stories are saved. The people will be coming to fix it on August 10th, so at that time I can go back and continue my stories. Hopefully, I can write a whole new chapter that day because I haven't even started with chapter 5.

I'm really sorry and I would love to go back to writing because I'm excited and inspired to continue the story because of all the rockin' reviews.

So, please keep being my loyal slaves, ahem, I mean readers D

I'll get back to writing ASAP, I promise!

-Lauren


	6. A Hospital and a Plan

A/N;; Haha. I found a way to start typing my story before we get DSL back. Anways, I hurt my foot yesterday, cause I was running up the stairs and tripped. Go figure. So, now I've basically been confined to sitting down. In fact, I was supposed to go to work today but I had to call out sick because I can't walk.

Disclaimer;; I own nothing. Get that through your heads.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zack's POV_

"Come on, buddy. Come back to me!"

"It looks like he's coming too."

I opened my eyes, but closed them right away because the fluorescent lighting was blinding me. I tried to speak but all that came out was,"whamae?" The doctor and mom looked at me quizzically but Cody said,"Buddy, you're in the hospital. You collapsed in the bathroom and came here. We thought.." and could not finish his sentence. He looked away with tears coming to his eyes. I saw the pain and despair in my brother's eyes and felt my tears silently surfacing.

"It's ok, Code. I'm fine now. Don't be sad," I whispered hoarsely.

"Uh, sweetie? That's Zack. You're Cody," mom said to me and looked slightly worried. I widened my eyes and realized my mistake.

"Mrs. Martin, Cody has a slight concussion and amnesia is not an uncommon side effect. There is no reason to be alarmed if he doesn't seem to know some things he normally would. It should wear off in a day or so," the doctor said calmly to her. I was silently relieved. Now, I had an excuse so she won't realize anything's up with us. Cody had moved to the chair across the room and looked deep in thought...

_Cody's POV -- Begin flashback_

_I was on my way to Zack's 6th period class and I was feeling exuberated. All of a sudden, I had a weird feling inside and I knew something was wrong. Then, Zack ran right by me, crying. I jogged a bit to catch up with him, because something bad had happened and I figured he would talk to me. He had ran into the bathroom a minute before I realized that was where he had gone. I walked in and dropped all my books with a gasp. Zack was lying on the ground, unconsious. I ran over to him and started to cry, "Zack!" _

_Max and Tapeworm must have seen the commotion and followed us. They kept level heads, seeing my brother lying on the ground and ran to get help. All the time, I had my head on his chest and cried my heart out. He seemed so helpless.._

_End flashback_

I realized I had started crying again and everyone was looking at me. I tried my hardest to smile, and act like I was fine. But, inside I was secretly feeling guilty. It was my fault that Zack had passed out. He was in my body and whatever had happened to him had happened while in my body. If he had died... I don't know what I would have done.

_Normal POV_

"Can I talk to Cody for a minute alone?" Cody asked the doctor and Carey.

"Sure thing, sweetie," Carey said and kissed Zack on the forehead. Then, she walked over to Cody and did the same before walking out of the room.

"You can. But make it as quick as possible because your brother needs to rest," the doctor said, before following Carey.

"Hey, Codeman. What's on your mind?" Zack asked, as Cody walked over.

"We need to fix this. You almost died today and it was all my fault! We need to get back in our own bodies before we have another incident like this one."

"Dude, what are you talking about? It's definitely not your fault. You've never done something to hurt me. It was my fault. I let that girl bother me."

"Who, Kasie?"

"Yeah, man. She likes you. Not me. It bothered me a lot."

"Oh. The doctor did say you had passed out from overwhelming stress. But, I honestly didn't expect it to be from a girl."

"Well, it was partly that. Also, partly because I've gotten picked on all day and did even worse in class then usual, and I just never realized what you go through. And, it also bothers me that now I know what you go through every day and you don't deserve it. I do. But, you don't. I totally get why she likes you and not me."

"Zackster. Brother. My best friend. You're totally wrong. Man, neither of us deserve to get treated badly. Life isn't always fair. But, about Kasie. You are so off. She does like you. It may have been my body she was talking to, but it was your mind and your personality. She might think she likes me, but she doesn't."

"Yeah.. I guess, you're right."

"I am. And I have a plan."

"So, I guess we're not going back today."

"Guess not. We'll figure it out. Don't worry. Right now let's just worry about your problem with Kasie."

They talked over Cody's plan and decided to initiate it the next day.

"Ok, buddy. I'm gonna go now so you can sleep. I'll see you later though. I love you, bro."

"I love you too man."

Cody left but Zack didn't falla sleep right away. He was thinking about how Cody hadn't learned Zack's secret today but he wopuld tomorrow because they would still be in each other's bodies. He hoped with all his being that they would switch before it happened. After that, Zack fell into a dreamless sleep, only due to the drugs administered before to keep him from going into any more stress overloads.

_3 hours later..._

_Zack's POV_

I suddenly shot up out of bed, with a weird feeling. As I opened my eyes, I saw my mom, Cody and the doctor watching me.

"Dude. Could you guys not stare at me? You're freaking me out!" I said to them, irritably.

"Sorry, Cody. We're just here to take you home. Let's go."

We walked out of the hotel and called a cab since our mom doesn't own a car. I was thinking over Cody's plan and wondering if it would work. Cody was so sure that it would, but I wasn't. We got in the cab and went home. When we arrived at the hotel, we walked in and the whole staff came rushing at us and bombarding me with questions and hugs.

"Are you ok?"

"How do you feel, Cody?"

"What happened?"

"Guys, can you stop with all the questions? My head hurts," I complained to them. They all apologized and walked away. Except Maddie.

"So, Cody. I heard you passed out in school. Do you know what caused it?" she asked me, very concerned. We started walking while my mom and Cody went upstairs.

"Stress. I had so much on my mind and it was too much for me," I replied, feeling kind of stupid.

"Oh, wow. That sucks big time. What was all on your mind?"

"I dunno. Schoolwork, people teasing me, I bombed like all my tests and this girl likes my brother instead of me. Maddie, am I not likable?"

"Of course you are, Cody. You're smart, nice, caring, funny. Your brother is just more... outgoing. I think maybe you should talk to this girl and get to know her. She will probably start to like you. Alright?"

"Thanks, Maddie. I gotta go," I replied, with a smile. I ran up the stairs and went to bed. I couldn't sleep though because I was excited about the next day.

_The next day, in school..._

"Hey, Kasie. Could I talk to you for a minute?" I said, walking over to her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I finished this chapter finally. It took me about 3 hours to finish. I would have finished earlier but my best friend came over. What do you guys think so far? I'll start on chapter 6 tomorrow because right now I'm going to go watch War of the Worlds. Secrets and Cody's crush are not revealed yet. Next chapter will mainly deal with Zack's plan. Please review


	7. Secrets Begin

A/N;; Well, thanks to LyokoDragon for being the only review on Ch. 6. I really hope I can get more reviews this chappie. Also, I enabled anonymous reviews so you can leave them anonymously as long as they don't get ridiculous.

Disclaimer;; Yeah, I definitely own The Suite Life now. NOT.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Hey, Kasie. Could I talk to you for a minute?" I said, walking over to her._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zack's POV_

"Cody, what happened yesterday? You just ran away from me and then I heard you went to the hospital. I thought.. you liked me," Kasie said, sadly.

"Oh, that. That was nothing. I had a... asthma attack. No biggie," I replied.

"Oh. Ok, then. I didn't realize you had asthma.. But, ok. I thought it was because you didn't like me." This is it. Time to put Cody's plan into action. I hope it works, or he is so dead. I was sweating a little and getting really nervous because I was worried she would laugh at me. But, it's definitely worth it. "Do it now, man,' I thought. I started walking a little and when she fell into step, I began,"Well, about that..."

"You _do_ like me, don't you?"

"Listen, Kasie. I--uh, I didn't mean to-- uhh, lead you on. I just.. just was trying to hurt Zack. It sucks and it was a mean thing to do but I did and I'm sorry."

"What does Zack have to do with this?"

"Well, he likes you. A lot. And, I knew that. But... he did... something that hurt me. He didn't mean to though but I was feeling revengeful and got him back. Which was wrong because he didn't deserve it. And, neither did you. I didn't want to pull an innocent person into this but I wanted to hurt him. And, this was the only way I knew it would work."

"Wait.. Zack likes me?"

"You know, for a smart girl, you really miss the whole point sometimes."

"Well, I AM a girl. But, it's ok, Cody. I understand and I'm not mad. But, about your brother liking me.."

"Do you.. like him?"

"Well, yeah. You see, I've always dated guys who were smart but boring. And, Zack is cute and funny and he may not be Einstein but intelligence is not the only factor. And, it's not like he's a complete dud. He just seems.. a little... obnoxious. But, most guys are."

"Oh. I never would've guessed someone like you would like someone like him. But, since you do... How would you like to go out with him? I wanted to set you guys up on a date as an apology."

"Wow. Sure. That would be awesome. How about tonight?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely sure he's free."

"Awesome. Tell him to pick me up at 7. Cya later, Cody.. And thanks."

"No problem, Kasie."

'YESSS. She likes me! Oh.. wait a second.. She wants to go out with me because I'm funny. Cody isn't funny. And it'll be HIM she is supposed to go out with. Oh boy. Our plan isn't going exactly right.' I thought to myself.

_Meanwhile--Cody's POV_

"Yo, Zack!" someone familiar yelled behind me. I didn't answer at first because I still wasn't used to being called Zack. She called me again, sounding irritated and I turned around.

"Yo, Max. Whats up?" I said.

"Nothin. I wanted to ask you something. What is up with you and your bro? You guys seem different. Did somethin happen?"

"Oh. No, nothing happened. I don't know what you're talking about. Come on, we're going to be late to class," I replied and starting walking towards class. She stayed where she was and just stared at me.

"That's what I'm talking about, Zack! You're never in a rush for class. Something's up. Why won't you tell me? I'm supposed to be one of your best friends." Zack came rushing up from behind her, and came over to me and said,"You got the date, dude! Tonight, 7o'clock. DON'T BE LATE!" He rushed away after he said that. I looked back at Max.

_'Should I tell her?' _I thought silently.

_'She is one of my best friends.'_

_'But, she might not believe me.'_

_'But, I should trust that she could believe me.'_

_'On the other hand, she's Max. She isn't the type of person to believe something that sounds as crazy as this.'_

_'However, she might believe me because we have been acting weird.'_

_'Or, she could just think we've gone crazy and tell someone and get us sent away.'_

_'But, I don't want her to mad at me if I don't tell her.'_

_'What should I do? Should I tell her, or not?'_

"Well?" she pressed and gave me a look.

"Max, I..." I began.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oooh, nice cliffie, hehe. Do you think he's going to tell her or not? I know this chapter is extra short but I kind of have writer's block and I'm so tired. My best friend slept over last night and we never actually went to sleep. Earlier, I took a nap for about an hour and a half but that's not nearly enough sleep. I'll start on the next chapter hopefully tomorrow. I have work but I'll try and write it around my shift.


	8. BUSTED!

Author's Note;; I would like to thank all my wonderful, loyal reviewers. I wanted to write all your names but for some reason it won't let me.

Also, in this chapter, Cody's crush is to be revealed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Previously, Max asked "Zack" what he and Cody were hiding..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Cody's POV_

"I can't tell you. I'm really, really sorry, but I just can't. I know you're probably pissed at me and I hate that but I don't know what else to do," I said, feeling really bad. She just stared at me really hard but finally her expression softened.

"I understand. I know that you're my friend and you wouldn't keep a secret from me unless it was really important. It just hurts... that someone I... care deeply about would keep secrets from me. But, I'll leave it alone," she replied, softly.

"Thanks, Max, I..." I started, before realizing what she said," Wait, what? Did you say, care deeply about?"

"Yeah, dude.. I like you a lot. I always have and I always will. I have to go now though. Bye, Zack." I felt an odd leap in my stomach when she said this. I didn't know what to do or say so I just watched her walk away.

The whole day dragged on very slowly. Usually, school was a lot of fun for me but today, it wasn't. I didn't pay one bit of attention in any classes and I just couldn't wait until the bell rang. At least the teachers seemed to have the old Zack back. I didn't understand why I was thinking about it so much but finally I realized something that I needed to tell Zack.

Finally, the last bell rang and I ran out the door. I wasn't watching where I was going and I ran into Zack, head on.

"DUDE! What is up with you? You need to watch where you're going, man!" Zack said, sitting up and rubbing his head,"What are you in such a rush for, anyway?"

"Sorry. But, I have to tell you something. I can't go out with Kasie tonight."

"WHAT! You are NOT backing out. You said you would do this for me."

"I know, I know.. But, I like Max. And, if I go out with Kasie, then I would screw things up."

"You like Max? Wow, I never would've seen that happen. When did you figure this out?"

"This morning, when she said she likes me.. well, you."

"Oh, wow. Max likes me? Well, of course she does, cuz I'm so darn likeable."

"Zack..."

"Right. Sorry, dude. So, you going to tell her or what?"

"Sure, I guess.. Oh, damn, wait. I can't. I'm you."

"Oh, yeah. Ok, bro. We'll figure something out. But, please. I need you to go out with Kasie tonight for me. Pretend you're not you. Pretend you're me. Which you kind of are. I mean.."

"If you would just shut up, I'd be able to tell you I'll do it."

"Thanks, man! Let's get home and get you ready."

We left and went back to the Tipton. Since we left school, I had been really worried about the whole Max situation. I couldn't figure out what to do. I was so worried, I even ignored Maddie and London talking to me, which is something I never do. They thought I was Zack but even so, Zack doesn't even do that. Once we reached our suite, I got changed into a black dress shirt, black dress pants and a black tie. I walked out of our room and Zack, who was sitting on the couch said,"Dude, you look like you're going to a funeral."

"Leave me alone. I'm doing this for you, remember?" The doorbell rang and Zack said he would get it. I was starting to get really nervous because I didn't want to screw this up for my brother but I was so worried about Max. Zack opened the door, and in walked Kasie. She came over and gave me a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. However, while this was going on, I didn't notice someone else walk through the door. Max.

"What the hell is going on here, Zack?" she said, sounding really pissed off. I got a huge lump in my throat and pushed Kasie away.

"Max, you don't understand.. it's not what it looks like."

"SAVE IT! Zackary Martin, I never want to see your arrogant ass ever again!" she yelled, and walked out with a huff.

"What the hell, Zack? Are you going out with that girl?" Kasie said, and looked at me with cold eyes.

"No, but I like her.. I mean, no, wait," I said, and before finishing, she slapped me across the face, turned around and walked out the door as well. I put my hand to my cheek and I was stunned. But, more importantly, I felt terrible about hurting both of them. Zack opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but I turned around and ran to our bedroom. I slammed the door and jumped into my bed. My eyes became wet and before I knew it, I was sobbing. ((A/N;; I'm not sure if Cody would actually start sobbing but he's a sensitive guy so I think if he was hurt enough, he might.))

_Zack's POV_

I walked into our bedroom softly and sat down on Cody's bed. I wasn't really sure what to say to him because I haven't seen him cry like that in a long time. And, he has never cried like that over a girl.

"Hey, Codeman. You alright?" I said, feeling really dumb because it was obvious he wasn't alright.

"Leave me alone, Zack," I think he said. His voice was muffled because he had his head in pillows.

"Alright, dude. But, don't be mad at me. I'll fix this. I promise," I said softly to him and walked out of the room. I closed the door and noticed mom was sitting at the kitchen, watching me.

"Is he ok, Cody?" she said to me.

"Yeah, fine. Look, mom, I don't want to talk right now, ok?"

"I understand sweetie. I have to go rehearse anyway. I guess you guys aren't hungry right now. Well, when you are, dinner's in the microwave. Just heat it up, ok?"

"Ok, cya." I sat down on the couch and just stared at the tv set which was off. I really felt bad about this whole messed up situation. I was so mad at myself, that I wasn't even hungry which was definitely a first. I didn't know how but I knew I had to fix this. Max hated him because I made him go out with a girl for me. I had been a selfish asshole and that made my brother get hurt. I'm the older brother and I was supposed to protect him. Even though I liked Kasie, what was more important was that my brother wasn't in any more pain. I realized what I had to do. I wrote a quick note to my brother, grabbed my coat and walked out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha, I'm being nice. No cliffie this time. Unless you count not knowing what Zack is going to do being a cliffhanger. So, this story will probably be about 5 more chapters. The next chapter will be about Zack fixing the situation mainly. Please continue reviewing and I'm going to start writing Chapter 9 right now. Hopefully, I will have it done by Tuesday.


	9. Just Another Ordinary Day

Author's Note;; Here is the long awaited ((Ha, not really)) Chapter 9. Hope you like! Reviews are encouraged.

Disclaimer;; Its official. If you don't know by now that I don't own The Suite Life then You. Are. An. Idiot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Cody's POV_

I decided that I had been a little mean to my brother and I wanted to apologize. This situation wasn't entirely Zack's fault. I was also to blame because I could've put a stop to it or explained what was going on but instead I got all upset and blamed someone else just like a little kid. So, I got out of bed and wiped the tears away and left our bedroom.

"Zack. ZACK," I yelled, but he didn't seem to be around.

'Hm. That's weird,' I thought to myself, and sat down on the couch.

'He must've just went out or something.' I went to grab the remote to watch some tv while I waited for him to get back but a piece of paper with my name on it caught my eye. I picked it up and read it silently,'

Dear Cody,

I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about what happened with Max and I know it was my fault. I was being selfish and ignorant and I caused a lot of pain for you, Max and Kasie. I'm such an idiot and I decided that I was going to make things right. I'm supposed to protect you but so far I haven't been doing such a good job at it. That changes now. I'm going fix things with you and Max and from now on, I'm going to stop thinking about only myself and start thinking about other people. I love you, bro and I never say that enough.

Love, Zack'

While I was reading it, tears started coming to my eyes. I was suprised that Zack had said everything he did in the letter but I felt guilty also. I made him feel like it was all his fault and it wasn't. I decided that since he was a good guy even though he sometimes doesn't show it.

'I'm gonna fix things with him and Kasie too. He really likes her and he should be able to have a chance,' I thought and decided that I was going to talk to Kasie.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zack's POV_

I was skateboarding, on my way to Max's house and trying to decide what I was going to say to her. Somehow, I had to let her know it wasn't Cody's fault and that she should give him a chance. But, since we were in each other's bodies, this would be difficult. I finaly arrived at her house and knocked on her door. Her mom came and said, "Hi, Cody. What can I do for you?"

"Hi, Mrs. ((insert Max's last name here.)) Is Max home?" I replied.

"Sure thing, Cody. You can go up to her room and see her. She's really upset about something that happened with your brother."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks!" I said and walked slowly up the stairs.

"Hey, Max!" I said, trying to sound happy when I got up there. She was lying on ger bed and it looked like she had been crying.

"Hi, Cody. I don't really want to talk right now."

"I understand. But, this is really important."

"What's up?"

"Ok, well. Don't be mad at Zack. What happened wasn't his fault. It was mine."

"Ok, what are you talking about, Cody?"

"Well, to begin with. I'm not Cody. I'm Zack."

"THEN GO AWAY!"

"No, listen. Me and Cody switched bodies and for the past 3 days, we've been in each other's bodies. I know, it sounds crazy. But, it's true. Something happened when we went out for Chinese a couple nights ago and we have no idea how it happened or when we'll go back in our own bodies..." and I proceeded to tell her the entire story.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, in Cody's POV_

I went to Kasie's house and knocked on her door. She opened it and was about to slam it shut but I caught it.

"Kasie, please listen to me. Just give me a minute and then you can slam the door in my face if you want."

"Fine. 1 minute, Go," she said, after opening the door and was just watching me.

"Ok. What happened earlier wasn't my fault. I was not going out with Max. She likes me, or liked me but I don't like her and I never did. I like you a lot, Kasie. She showed up uninvited and I was not planning on going out with her. I know you probably don't believe me but it's true. So, you gonna slam the door in my face?" She just continued staring but then she smiled a bit and said,"Not anymore."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Carey's POV_

_Carey was had no idea what had happed earlier or what was currently going on._

I walked back into the suite and called," Zack! Cody!" but got no response. I was a little worried because it was late but then I saw the letter left on the table. I read it to myself and wondered what the hell happened.

'Those boys have a LOT of explaining to do when they get home,' I thought and sat on the couch, waiting for their return.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Back in Zack's POV_

After I finished telling my whole story, Max was just staring at me like I was crazy. Then, she bit her lip and looked like she was thinking it over.

" Well. Your story is crazy but it kind of makes sense. You two have been acting really, really weird lately and this is better than you two just deciding to change on your own. So, Cody likes me then?" she said.

"Yeah, he does. I know he's a dork but he's a pretty cool guy and you should give him a chance."

"Shut up, Zack. I know how Cody is. And, I've always kind of liked his freakish intelligence. And he's so cute. So, I'll go out with him."

"Aweome, Max! You rock. I gotta go though. It's getting late and my mom's probably worried." I ran out of her house and skateboarded back to The Tipton. Right out front of it, I ran into Cody.

"She likes you!" we both yelled at the same time.

"I told Max about the whole switching places things and she wants to go out with you, Code!" I said, smiling at my brother.

"Well, I didn't tell Kasie about that. I kind of lied a little bit to her."

"Wow. We really have swtiched places." All of a sudden, lighting appeared and struck us both. We weren't hurt though and we realized we were back in our own bodies.

"Whoa. That was weird," I said, hugging myself.

"It was. I think it was because we were both being unselfish. Well, let's get inside before mom gets worried." We ran inside and caught the elevator. When it reached the 23rd floor, we got out and walked to our suite. When we walked in, our mom said," Boys, it's late. Did something happen I should know about?"

"No, mom, nothing," we both replied, smiling at each other,"Just another ordinary day."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like the ending, guys? I was originally going to write a few more chapters but I changed my mind.


End file.
